La Maldición Uchiha
by MalbAriana
Summary: Sarada se entera del pasado oculto tras el matrimonio de sus padres, consternada busca apoyo y guía en el sexto hokage, mientras su relación con sus compañeros de equipo cambia de una manera inesperada. Sasuke se percatará de las consecuencias de su ausencia en la aldea al ver como eventualmente su lugar esta siendo ocupado por su antiguo Sensei.
1. Capítulo 1

Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

El tiempo parecía transcurrir más lento, las últimas palabras que había escuchado resonaban en su mente y parecían no querer alejarse, el aire no conseguía llegar hasta sus pulmones y un sudor frío recorría su frente.

¿Que clase de familia tenía? ¿Que clase de persona era a la que llamaba madre? ¿Podría haber justificación para su accionar?

Y su padre...pudo entender que no siempre había sido una persona recta y entregada a la aldea, pero ¿intentar matarla a ella y a su madre?...no, eso significaba algo muy diferente, él era un monstruo.

Todos estos años los había admirado, había atesorado cada pequeño momento que pasaba con ellos, a sus ojos ella notaba el peculiar amor que inundaba su familia, pero ahora todo eso se desvanecía...Engaños, fingimientos, ¿Con qué sentido? Si alguna vez dudó sobre quién podría ser su madre esa sensación no se comparaba en completo con ésta.

¿Porqué le había perdonado? ¿Obsesión? Entonces ¿ella era una herramienta para mantener al lado a su padre?. Y Sasuke ¿qué ganaba con todo esto?.

No encontraba explicaciones todo parecía absurdo , necesitaba que alguien le diga que no era cierto, quería dudar pero la veracidad que percibía en las palabras de ese hombre la atormentaban aún más.

-Sarada...-Mitsuki trató de hacerla reaccionar, puso su mano en la espalda de su compañera, pero no conseguía respuesta alguna. De todo lo que Orochimaru pudo decirle a la pelinegra no imaginó que sería algo como aquello. Había sido una mala idea llevarla con él eso podía notarlo por como se puso la situación.

-Boruto y Konohamaru sensei notarán que desviamos nuestro rumbo regresemos.

La Uchiha dió la vuelta y no dijo nada más. Orochimaru la miró impasible recordando a la perfección el estoico carácter que había heredado de su padre, aún así quería ver si realmente esa niña podría tomar un camino diferente sin ser consumida por el dolor como todo su clan. Le había proporcionado el empujón necesario para que ella desarrollase ese incomparable doujutsu por el cual él había estado interesado hace algún tiempo, sin duda iba a resultar interesante lo que haría una vez que despierte todo el poder que sus valiosos genes llevaban.

* * *

Regresando de la misión, Konohamaru se dirigió a realizar el reporte para entregárselo al séptimo, mientras los genin se dirigían a sus casas.

-No me gustaron la hamburguesas de ese lugar eran demasiado agrias ¡Dattebasa! - Mitsuki solo sonrió ante la queja de su amigo, pero Sarada parecía ausente caminaba dos pasos atrás con la mirada perdida en algún punto.

-¿Qué pasa Sarada? Oh, ya sé, ¿Te diste cuenta que mi lanzamiento de shuriken ya a superado al tuyo verdad?- dijo en tono de broma - Algún día aprenderé todo de Sasuke San, debería decirle que me enseñe a usar el katon ¿No crees Mitsuki?- La Uchiha se detuvo abruptamente.

-Ya termino la misión, yo me voy. Adiós Mitsuki, Boruto.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál es su problema?- el rubio cuestionó intrigado - las chicas actúan de una manera extraña ¿no lo crees?.

La vio perderse entre las calles de Konoha, ¿era culpa lo que sentía?, ella fue la que quería comprobar si lo que había escuchado era verdad, quería saber si su padre había sido discípulo de Orochimaru, por eso fueron a buscarlo aprovechando su misión fuera de la aldea, no se imagino que el Sannin le revelaría algo más que eso.

-¿Mitsuki? !Te estoy hablando Dattebasa! Hoy todos actúan extraño.

-Lo siento Boruto pero tengo que irme te veré mañana -Mitsuki se retiró dejando al niño aun mas confundido mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué les pasaba a sus compañeros? Empezó a recordar lo que ChouChou le dijo a Shikadai aquella vez que tenían una misión en conjunto.

-"¿No crees que es romántico?, los padres de Sarada estaban en el mismo equipo y luego se casaron. Hubiera querido tener la suerte de que alguien tan guapo como Sasuke San se encuentre en mi equipo - dijo aumentando el drama en sus palabras

\- No se que tiene eso de especial- dijo el Nara bostezando

\- ¿Que no es obvio? El único chico lindo de toda la generación esta en el mismo grupo que Sarada, yo pienso que se repetirá la historia- respondió suspirando. -Ahh y obvio no me refiero a Boruto - añadió para incomodar aún más a sus compañeros"

No, eso era ilógico, aunque reconocía que era despistado en ese tema por lo que se tardaría en darse cuenta si algo así pasaba entre...

-¡Boruto Kun! Que bueno que te encuentro -Vió llegar cansada a Sakura con unas bolsas en sus manos.

-Sakura San, ¿qué necesita?- dijo esbozando un sonrisa inmediatamente.

* * *

Ya se le hacía tarde, estaba seguro que nunca más acompañaría a Shikadai a entrenar a su casa, habían manchado por accidente todo con su tinta y su madre les había hecho limpiar hasta la última gota. Temari si que era imponente cuando se lo proponía y esta vez él también tuvo que pagar los platos rotos puesto que había quedado con su madre que se haría cargo de la florería en lo que ella cumplia con una misión y eso era hace más de 2 horas. Para agravar todo el asunto no imaginó que cierta persona iba a interrumpir abruptamente su camino...

Un golpe en su frente la hizo reaccionar, estaba caminando ensimismada en sus pensamientos y no notó que al doblar la esquina se toparía de esa forma con alguien, seguramente iba muy a prisa.

Una mano se extendió para ayudarla a levantarse - Lo siento Sarada - se disculpó Inojin preocupado por recibir algun golpe, mas ella rechazó ese gesto se levantó y haciendo un ademán le resto importancia.

-Hmp olvidalo - siguió su camino, pero se detuvo en cuanto recordó algo -¿Oye Ino San se encuentra en tu casa?

-¿Eh? Bueno...no sé cuando regrese exactamente, salió a una misión pero...

-¿Podrías ayudarme con algo? -dijo aún sin voltear.

* * *

-Sarada no sabe que su padre regresará esta noche, es una sorpresa. Quisiera que la distraigas un momento, así podría preparar un banquete para ella y Sasuke Kun ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso Boruto? - Sakura pidió motivada al pequeño Uzumaki, con la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

-Este...si claro Sakura San, la iré a buscar en seguida. Me alegra que Sasuke San este de regreso en la aldea Dattebasa.

-Gracias Boruto, saludame a Hinata cuando regreses a casa, nos vemos adiós - se despidió con una sonrisa mientras trataba de no derramar los alimentos de sus bolsas de compras. Estaba segura que Sasuke y su pequeña quedarían satisfechos con la cena.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-oyó decir y claramente reconocería esa voz.

-Kakashi sensei ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Deja de llamarme así Sakura - replicó mientras le quitaba de las manos sus compras -digamos que las vacaciones ya terminaron.

-No diga eso, siempre será mi sensei -dijo agradecida con la ayuda que éste le brindaba.

-¿Sasuke regresa hoy Eh?. Ese chico, siempre andaba en problemas pero después de tanto tiempo consiguió lo que siempre había anhelado. Estoy feliz por ustedes- añadió el peli plata.

Sakura se sonrojo al instante. No pensó que Kakashi le diría eso justo en ese momento.

-Gracias sensei, yo...si gusta podría acompañarnos a cenar hoy, a Sarada le gustaría, lo admira demasiado, bueno no tanto como a Naruto - dijo en tono burlesco.

-Talvez otro día- dijo mientras hacia el típico gesto con los ojos que indicaban que sonreía tras su máscara.

-"Este hombre... nunca cambia"- pensó divertida la kunoichi.

* * *

["Me quedaré en casa de Ino San, le pedí ayuda para practicar un jutsu. Sarada"]

\- ¿Porqué de repente? Esta niña...y yo que planeaba una cena en familia- Sakura protestó con tristeza mientras dejaba la nota a un lado. Si iba a casa de Ino a decirle que su padre llegaría ese día ella volvería de inmediato, pero... pensándolo bien estar a Sasuke solos por ese noche no sería una mala idea !Shannaro!

Se sonrojo otra vez de solo tener esas ideas. Amaba a su esposo y no podía evitar pensar en eso cuando las palabras noche, solos , casa (o bosque) iban juntas.

* * *

_Nota de la autora.__Es mi primera vez escribiendo, adoro el SasuSaku, sin embargo en esta ocasión quise introducir algo diferente a lo que ya habia leido, mi historia se basa en los eventos sucedidos despues del Gaiden, el KakaSaku es otro de mis Ships favoritos asi que planeaba realizar una obra en la que ambos tomen protagonismo. Se me hace dificil escribir el romance sin embargo, espero que eventualmente este fic tome el rumbo deseado y capte la atención de los fanaticos de ambos Ships.__Sarada es un personaje que pienso yo, en un futuro deberia tener mucho desarrollo y es lo que tengo pensado darle acá, hay tantas ideas en mi mente que me tomará tiempo ordenarlas y redactar algo decente asi que mil gracias a los que continuaran leyendo._


	2. Capítulo 2

El ambiente era de alguna manera acogedor, la decoración era perfecta, el olor a rosas inundaba la sala y los cuadros pintados a mano hacian un hermoso contraste con el color de las paredes y cortinas. Recordaba haber pasado un par de noches en esa casa cuando era muy pequeña, las ocasiones en las que Sakura debía llevar a cabo alguna cirugía muy importante y morosa. Ino era muy amable y aunque nunca dejaba de hablar se podía notar que ella y su madre se tenían un cariño muy especial.

ーPodrías quedarte en mi cuarto, mi padre tiene una reunión importante con el Hokage y llegará muy tarde asi que yo dormire en el suyo. Si necesitas algo solo dímelo, estaré en la florería. 一dijo Inojin apenas entraron a su casa.

一 No te preocupes, y gracias.

Sarada solía ser reservada y seria algunas veces pero en esta ocasión notaba algo más en ella, no quería preguntar porque su relación no era estrecha, pero le incomodaba en demasía la situación.

一Sarada...si no querías ver a tu madre ¿Porqué no le pediste a ChouChou que te reciba en su casa, o es que también discutiste con ella ? - lanzó de imprevisto el niño mientras forzaba una sonrisa

一_"Ya se había tardado, ¿Cómo es que alguien puede tener tan poco tacto al decir ciertas cosas?"_一pensó la Uchiha. Ella ya había tomado una decisión y tenía que descubrir por su cuenta toda la verdad sobre el pasado de sus padres, no dejaría que nuevamente le mientan y oculten cosas, iba a averiguar si lo que dijo Orochimaru era cierto pero no podía simplemente regresar a su casa, ver a su madre y pretender que nada había ocurrido, al menos no por ese día y recurrir a ChouChou para que la acogiera no era una opción, su amiga podía ser muy insistente cuando quería y no estaba de humor para soportar un interrogatorio por su estado de ánimo.

一Eso no es de tu incumbencia, limítate a atender tus asuntos一 respondió con hostilidad.

一Ya veo, así que tu "asunto" familiar está muy grave, pero si tratas de desquitarte con otras personas te sugiero que no sea en la casa de quien ha sido hospitalario contigo一dijo el rubio sin perder su sonrisa falsa.

Sarada apretó los puños, mientras imaginaba varias maneras de causar dolor en su ex compañero de la academia, sin embargo analizó las posibles consecuencias y optó por una salida más productiva.

一Lo siento...fue un día difícil. Te ayudaré en la florería, en lo que regresa Sai San.

一No tienes que hacerlo...aunque mi padre dice que las personas tristes buscan actividades en que distraer su atención y aminorar las cargas que le generan sus conflictos internos, en ese caso sí estaría bien para ti ayudarme un poco. Sígueme es por aquí.一dijo indicándole el camino que conectaba su sala con su tienda, manteníendo aún su característica expresión facial. Sarada lo siguió intentando no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba y que con mucho esmero su compañero estaba a punto de quebrar.

* * *

Ella podía admirarlo en silencio, era una costumbre que tenía desde que eran genins. Su rostro permanecía intacto, habían pasado algunos meses desde la última vez que lo vió pero el tiempo siempre estaba a su favor, mentiría si dijera que con los años perdió su atractivo, en realidad era todo lo contrario. Su perfil reflejaba a la perfección sus finos rasgos, sus ojos color onix le conferían es mirada profunda que era el motivo de sus suspiros, y sus labios, tan solo verlos recordaba lo suaves y delicados que eran cuando ella los besaba.

一Sakura...

一¿Eh? ¿Diiste algo...Sasuke Kun?一estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando su esposo le dirigió la palabra.

一No es nada. Tan sólo te quedaste en silencio mucho tiempo.

一No me di cuenta一dijo con una cálida sonrisa一prepararé tu baño en lo que terminas de cenar, debes estar muy cansado.

一Si, gracias. Hay algo que debo decirte, me quedaré en la aldea por más tiempo esta vez, el pergamino que conseguí tardará en ser descifrado así que no tiene sentido retomar la misión.

一Sarada estará muy contenta, esta semana no hizo más que preguntar cuando volverías, sus ojos brillan cuando le digo que regresaras pronto. Yo...bueno a mi...me preocupa que te esfuerces demasiado, aunque después de todo eres el único capaz de hacer cosas tan peligrosas一dijo la pelirosa ocultando su preocupación mientras se levantaba de la silla del comedor para dirigirse hacia el baño.

一No hay otra manera debo hacerlo...así tú y Sarada estarán bien, es todo lo que me importa.

Ella se detuvo ante sus palabras y volteó su rostro dirigiéndole una mirada cálida.

一Lo sé cariño, lo sabemos一 sin poder resistirse más se acercó a Sasuke y deposito un beso en sus labios poniendo sus manos en su rostro.

Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la hizo sentar delicadamente su sus piernas. Iba recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar su nuca, la cual presionó para profundizar aun más el beso. Sakura incocientemente había empezado a retirar la camisa de su esposo aun sin desprenderse de sus labios. Sasuke por su parte introdujo su única mano por el vestido de Sakura acariciando con su pulgar su muy bien trabajado abdomen.

Ella se separó por un momento, y lo miró con ternura, para después depositar un beso en su frente.

一Te extraño tanto que ya no...

一Lo sabía, mi esposa aún es fastidiosa一dijo con una sonrisa autosuficienciente一Tú...¿dijiste que Sarada se quedó en casa de Yamanaka cierto?一añadió casi en un susurro.

Sakura intuyó las intenciones tras esas últimas palabras, no pudo evitar ponerse muy roja.

Ante esta última expresión Sasuke la tomó de la mano acariciando su piel y estremeciendola al instante.

* * *

一¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Ella se exaltó con esa pregunta, no creyó quedarse ensimismada mientras Inojin hacia uno de sus muchos dibujos, pero este era diferente. Él estaba plasmando un paisaje de Konoha, los colores que utilizaba hacian resaltar el hermoso atardecer cuando el sol se ocultaba tras los rostros esculpidos de los Hokages.

一No está mal. Me gustaría poder ver el cielo del crepúsculo desde esa altura. Sería increíble.

一Al parecer estas mas pacífica ahora que terminamos con el trabajo. No me sorprende las flores ponen de buen humor a las mujeres o bueno eso dice mi...

一Cinco minutos, ¿no puedes estar cinco minutos sin decir idioteces?一interrumpió Sarada con el ceño fruncido.

一Toma, es para ti一Inojin extendió su mano hacia la niña, y en ella tenía una prímula, una flor primaveral muy parecida las sakuras.

一Pero...¿Porqué haces todo tan raro?一dijo con una notoria expresión incómoda. Despues de oir lo último Inojin dejó en la mesa aquella hermosa flor.

一¿Nos vamos a dormir? No creo que mis padres regresen pronto.

一_"Ahí está de nuevo, diciendo frases que pueden malinterpretarse"_一 pensó la Uchiha一 Si está bien, pero no quiero incomodar yo me quedaré acá en la sala.

一Cómo quieras. Buenas noches...Sarada一respondió el rubio con el típico gesto en su rostro.

一Si...buenas noches

El silencio de pronto se hizo presente en esa habitación, era la primera vez que agradecía no estar en su casa, con sus padres. Tenía tanto rencor guardado, preguntas que estaba segura ellos no responderían, una verdad que buscaría sin importar el dolor que le ocasione, y ya tenía en mente a la persona que podría ayudar a disipar la confusión que sus pensamientos le generaban, después de todo ¿Quién mas conocería a sus padres a la perfección?.

* * *

_Hola a todos, espero le haya gustado este capitulo. No se preocupen las interacciones con Kakashi vendran en capítulos posteriores, como dije el Sasusaku es mi ship predilecto, pero en este fic quiero desarrollar en paralelo la relacion de Sakura y Kakashi que creo yo sera muy interesante y mas cuando de por medio esta Sarada, (amo a esa niña)._

_Sin mas que decir comenzare a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo, tengan un lindo día._

_En respuesta a KassfromVenus: Gracias por el comentario, Kakashi es de mis personajes favoritos, te aseguro que te encantaran los proximos capitulos _


	3. Capítulo 3

Naruto y sus personajes son enteramente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

_Capítulo 3_

_**Cuando una luz se enciende**_

* * *

一 ¡Sakura!

一¡Un poco más, aun no termino, por favor...aguanta un poco más! 一 el cansancio se notaba en su expresión, por la posición en la que se encontraba sus brazos se tornaron más tensos y un ligero temblor recorrió por ambas piernas, sin embargo después de tantos intentos fallidos tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo 一 ¡Shannaro!

一¡La frecuencia ya se estabilizó! Las ondas reflejan actividad cardiaca normal. No puedo creerlo ¡lo hiciste! Puedes dejar de estimular su flujo de chakra, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

Todo el equipo médico se quedó maravillado con la destreza que una vez más demostraba la peli rosa, no por nada era considerada actualmente como la mejor ninja médico de las cinco naciones. Las dudas sobre sin un día lograría superar a su maestra la quintaHokage, quedaron en el olvido cuando Sakura implementó nuevas técnicas en el campo médico, que lograron salvar la vida de varios shinobis y su destreza en el manejo de chakra que le había permitido hacer alarde de su asombrosa fuerza para combinarla con un jutsu regenerativo que la convertían en una persona muy peligrosa al momento de enfrentarsele.

—Apenas y tienes tiempo para descansar, me preocupa tu estado de salud, ahora que regresó tu esposo deberías volver a tu casa, tómate el día ¿sí? — Shizune interceptó a Sakura a penas salió del quirófano.

—Me encuentro perfectamente Shizune San, agradezco que te preocupes pero en serio, amanecí muy bien hoy. Aunque es un poco temprano y no tuve tiempo de desayunar porque me llamaron de emergencia. ¿Qué dices si vamos a la cafetería en unos minutos?

Shizune asintió mientras Sakura se dirigía a realizar su aseo postoperatorio.

Durante varios días la primera aprendiz de Tsunade había notado como la salud de Sakura presentaba altibajos, situación que se la atribuyó al sobreesfuerzo que realizaba. Después de destruir accidentalmente su casa en un arrebato de estrés, la kunoichi quiso trabajar incluso más turnos con la esperanza de darle a su familia un nuevo hogar, esta acción no impidió que deje de lado su labor en el Hospital de Salud Mental Infantil y cada vez que tenía algún horario libre se dirigía hacia ese recinto para supervisar la administración que estaba a cargo de un grupo de ninjas médicos de su confianza.

Aun entre todas sus actividades siempre tenía tiempo para dedicárselo a su hermosa niña y trataba de darle la atención que merecía por doble partida debido a la ausencia de Sasuke.

* * *

— ¿Sarada? Mmm no recuerdo haberla visto por aquí ayer, a decir verdad llegue muy tarde y mi esposa no volverá hasta dentro de tres días así que es probable que tu hija cambió de parecer y haya vuelto a tu casa. Con lo ocupado que estás por lo del pergamino tal vez no te diste cuenta Sasuke.

Por más que hiciese el intento, no podía llevarse bien con el pálido, el hecho de que lo sustituyó en el equipo siete durante algún tiempo hacía que guarde cierto recelo hacia él.

Ahora ambos trabajaban en estrecha vinculación con Naruto y eso complicaba un poco la situación, sin embargo las veces que se dirigían la palabra Sasuke intentaba ser directo y evitar dar paso a pláticas sin sentido, lo que no sucedía con Sai quien se dirigía al Uchiha como si fueran personas muy cercanas. Incluso ahora con mucha confianza le hacía notar que desconocía el paradero de su hija.

— Hmp, lamento el importuno. Gracias.

—Adiós Sasuke—Sai se despidió de manera cordial para después cerrar la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscaba Sasuke San?—de imprevisto un nervioso Inojin se interpuso en el camino de su padre para cuestionarlo.

—Así que tú si sabes dónde estába Sarada Chan... ¿te importaría contarme que sucedió?

La actitud tranquila de su padre lo puso inquieto, ya había descubierto que él estaba involucrado en el asunto, pero ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que recibió a Sarada en su casa toda la noche cuando no estaba nadie más que ellos dos, y sin consentimiento de su madre? no…no podía decirle eso, de solo pensar en lo que su madre le diría en cuanto llegue se le erizó la piel. Se habría evitado toda esa absurda conversación si le hubiera dicho que no podía ayudarla.

En primer lugar ¿Por qué había aceptado? ¿Miedo a su reacción? No, definitivamente aquel sentimiento no había influido, al igual que a sus compañeros le producía pánico verla enojada es verdad, pero había algo más que justificaba su solidaridad. Ese día estaba afligida, la expresión en su rostro denotaba tristeza, algo la agobiaba y era claro que también estaba molesta. Supuso que quería estar lejos de su casa porque tuvo una discusión con su madre, ¿o su padre? no importaba. De inmediato comprendió su situación y quiso hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

—No lo entiendo ¿Yo ayudarte con qué?—Un muy confundido y soñoliento Kakashi trataba de ordenar en su mente las últimas palabras que le había dicho la niña.

一Necesito que me diga todo sobre mi padre ¿Por qué no está en prisión? ¿Usted lo eximió de sus crímenes porque fue su alumno verdad? ¿Qué tenían en mente para perdonar a un hombre que casi mata a mi madre? 一 esto último dijo casi gritándole al ex ninja copia.

Un suspiro largo inundo el ambiente, Kakashi nunca habría imaginado verse envuelto en esa conversación, era un tema delicado que supuso Sakura y Sasuke lo manejarían con sumo cuidado cuando llegase el momento, pero ahí estaba él, a las siete de la mañana, parado en la entrada de su casa, deseando estar entre sus sábanas hasta medio día, o mejor leyendo alguno de sus preciados libros relajado al pie de un árbol.

—Supongo que no me dejarás tranquilo si no hablo contigo sobre el asunto y eso lo sé porque conozco a una persona igual de terca que tú. Entra te prepararé un poco de natto, puedo apostar que ni siquiera comiste algo antes de venir acá.

Sarada no podía concebir como alguien podía permanecer tan sereno ante un momento como aquel, su actitud tan tranquila empezaba a preocuparla. Se sentía tan confundida, no estaba exagerando pues de esa conversación dependía lo que haría en adelante.

* * *

El personal de ese lugar aumentaba cada vez que regresaba a la aldea, al igual que la organización y el prestigio, que no tenía dudas se debía en su mayoría a su esposa. Esos largos pasillos ya los conocía de memoria, estaban siempre pulcros y lo guiaban hacia la oficina principal del establecimiento. Hace tiempo se le había perdido la costumbre de tocar antes de entrar, así que simplemente empujo la puerta pero no esperó encontrarse con esa escena.

—Sakura. ¿Te encuentras bien?...Sakura — Dijo tratando de hacer reaccionar a la kunoichi, ella estaba recostada en su escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en ambos brazos, y un montón de papeles tirados a su alrededor.

一Si...Sasuke Kun...se siente bien ahí… 一 respondió casi en un balbuceo, mientras su esposo tocaba su hombro reiteradamente y tras unos segundos recién despertó de su ensueño.

—¿Qué? ...Sasuke Kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Fui a recoger a Sarada. Ino está en una misión y nuestra hija no se encuentra en su casa. Sai no estaba enterado de…

一Debe existir un error一 interrumpió con algo de preocupacion en su voz 一 dijo que entrenaría con Ino. Sé que suena extraño y repentino pero ella no miente Sasuke Kun, no entiendo que es lo que pasó. ¿Ya le preguntaste a Boruto? Ayer regresaron de una misión que duró tres días, platicamos un momento y parecía muy normal, no creo que se haya ido con él nuevamente. Espérame, ordenaré esto y la buscaremos juntos, sé que es un ninja pero no puede simplemente engañarme y fugarse de casa cuando le plazca.

— ¿Irse... con Boruto? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?—Sasuke quedó confundido con el último comentario de Sakura. Por la rapidez con la que su esposa hablaba en sus pensamientos resonaba la frase "fugarse de casa con Boruto" y no pudo relacionarla con la misión que habían creado su hija y el Uzumaki para traer a Mitsuki de regreso la aldea, así que su mente empezó a formular otras ideas que terminaban con él yendo en ese momento a pedirle "amablemente" explicaciones al hijo de su amigo.

* * *

—Déjame decirlo de otro modo, tu padre fue una parte esencial en la 4ta guerra ninja y gracias a la intervención de Naruto y mía pudo librarse de todos los cargos que estaban en su contra. Su caso era complicado, él mismo puede explicarte sobre todos los acontecimientos de los que fue partícipe. Comprende que no es mi responsabilidad darte a conocer muchos detalles, tu madre podría enojarse conmigo y bueno…tú la conoces.

— ¿Es verdad? …Por favor Rokudaime-sama respóndame. ¿Él...la intentó matar?— la cara de Kakashi permaneció tranquila, mas en su interior una serie de ideas cruzaba por su mente. Definitivamente no quería estar en ese preciso lugar, hablando de cosas que todos habían decidido dejar atrás.

"_No es para tanto, el también me quiso matar a mí ...y a Naruto... y a su hermano...bueno a toda la aldea"_

No… eso era lo último que podía decir, que tal...

_"Su forma de amar es peculiar"_

No eso tampoco.

_"Verás pequeña, el chidori se utiliza para llegar al corazón de quienes te impor..."_

¡Definitivamente no! ¿a quién se le ocurriría eso?

El ninja exhaló con fuerza, ésta era una de las razones por las cuales nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza tener hijos.

—Sarada, he cometido tantos errores a lo largo de mi vida, he visto morir por mi propia mano a personas importantes para mí, puedo entender más que cualquier otro como se siente Sasuke por lo ocurrido. Yo creí haberlo perdido, no encontraba rastro alguno de lo que fue en su niñez, éramos enemigos entonces y tu madre cumplía con su deber de shinobi, quería cargar con todo ella sola y terminar con el dolor tanto de Naruto como de Sasuke, pero las cosas no sucedieron como lo tenía previsto. Solo puedo asegurarte que estaba cegado y el sufrimiento por el que pasaba distorsionó su mente. Sé que te abruma esta situación pero imagina el tormento por el que pasaba tu padre, el mismo que lo llevo a convertirse por un tiempo en una persona peligrosa, no solo para Sakura sino para cualquier persona que él hubiese creído merecedora de descargar su ira. Dicen que un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción pero también recuerda que el perdón es lo único que realmente te traerá paz. El pasado de Sasuke está marcado por pérdidas y muchos malos recuerdos, es tu decisión escucharlo o no, pero como su antiguo maestro y como alguien que quisiera volver a hablar solo un minuto más con su padre te pido que no lo juzgues. Eres una niña madura e inteligente, confío que en el fondo de tu corazón sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa parecía estar oculta tras esa máscara, no había tenido este sentimiento con nadie más, una inexplicable calma inundaba su mente. Escucharlo hablar era todo lo que necesitaba para hallar nuevamente su camino. Varias preguntas todavía seguían rondando, pero ahora sentía plena seguridad de afrontarlas directamente con sus padres, si tan solo hubiera hecho eso desde el principio se habría evitado un conflicto innecesario que estaba segura ahora sería inevitable. Sin embargo mentiría si dijese que se arrepentía de haber recurrido al antiguo Hokage esa mañana, estar con él le llenaba de algún tipo de esperanza, después de todo ella sería Hokage algún día y seguir sus pasos era lo que más deseaba de aquí en adelante.

* * *

**Hola otra vez, lamento la demora se supone que debí subir este capítulo ayer, pero tuve contratiempos.****Me gustaria leerlos en los comentarios, si tienen alguna pregunta u opinión eso me ayudaria muchisimo.****También quiero aclarar que este fic tendrá por lo menos 15 capítulos, así que no desesperen si la historia parece ir lenta, paulatinamente redactaré capitulos más largos aunque se me hace un poquito dificil, pero quiero que esta historia capte su atención en cada episodio y para eso necesito su percepción sobre el rumbo que ésta toma.****Saludos, tengan un hermoso día.**


	4. Capítulo 4

_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

**Vínculos Rotos**

* * *

El sonido de la shuriken clavándose en la madera fue suficiente para que los pájaros salieran volando abandonando el pequeño árbol cortado donde reposaban sin embargo su concentración no estaba dirigida hacia la diana rojiza pintada en aquel tronco.

Después de salir de la casa del sexto, Sarada se había dirigido hacia el trabajo de su mamá, con la intención de "solucionar" la situación que la estaba consumiendo mentalmente.

Planeaba disculparse con ella por haberle mentido respecto a lo de Ino y como en cualquier familia normal tener una plática donde se expongan finalmente los sucesos que estaban ocultos para que ella pueda comprenderlos y dar paso a una reconciliación, pero también estaba consciente de que no todo iba a salir como esperaba.

Para empezar cuando llegó a su destino una enfermera le comunicó que Sakura no se encontraba en su consultorio y desconocía cuando regresaría al Hospital, por lo que perdió la oportunidad de tratar el asunto a la brevedad. Eso significaba un problema porque temía que su mente la traicione y nuevamente en ella surjan las ideas que se hicieron presentes tras su charla con Orochimaru y que la impulsaban dejar su hogar, su cargo como genin, incluso su aldea y sin darse cuenta eventualmente terminaría siendo como su padre y eso era lo que menos deseaba, especialmente después de hablar con Kakashi.

Pensó que debía liberarse de toda tensión, despabilar sus pensamientos para después enfocarse en su meta y por el momento mejorar sus habilidades de lanzamiento parecían la mejor opción.

La Uchiha se acercó hacia el árbol que estaba ayudandola en su entrenamiento, sacó las armas ninjas que quedaron encajadas en aquella corteza pero antes de retirarse repasó con sus dedos las marcas que dejaron. De pronto recordó una escena que creía haberla superado. Ya una vez Sasuke intentó hacerle daño pero por aquellos tiempos él no sabía que se trataba de su hija, eso lo justificaba ¿Verdad?

Entonces ¿se supone que también debería haber justificación para el intento de asesinato a sus compañeros de equipo, entre los cuales estaba su madre?.

Esto último la inquietaba en demasía, ella era una mujer muy fuerte. ¿Acaso el amor de Sakura por el desertor era tan grande como para perdonarlo y luego aceptar casarse con él?

Tan solo el hecho de imaginar a su padre sosteniendo su katana y apuntando a Sakura la hacía estremecer.

Se quitó sus gafas con pesar y las puso sobre el tronco. Sus ojos comenzaban a molestarla otra vez, la noche anterior le habían ardido demasiado y la parte posterior de su cabeza le generaba un dolor intermitente.

Dejando de lado una vez más sus distracciones, dirigió su atención a la actividad que estaba realizado y decidida a continuar retrocedió para tener una posición apropiada al momento de realizar su próximo tiro.

一 Concéntrate, concéntrate...一se repetía momentos antes de que escuchase un sonido inoportuno.

一 ¿Dónde estabas?

"Esa voz...no puede ser"

Sarada pensó que sería demasiada coincidencia que él retorne después de meses justo cuando ella acababa de enterarse de su turbio pasado.

一¿P-Papá? 一Se enderezó para después voltear hacia el lugar de donde habían provenido aquellas palabras. Apenas lo vió pudo sentir que la shuriken se deslizaba entre sus dedos lentamente para luego caer al suelo mientras una opresión en su pecho la dejaba sin aliento

一Sakura está muy preocupada, en tu nota dijiste que...一de imprevisto Sarada corrió hacia el y sin pensarlo su cuerpo la impulsó a abrazarlo como nunca lo había hecho desde que se volvieron a encontrar.

Sasuke quedo atónito ante esta reacción, se mantuvo estático esperando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para preguntarle él porque de su repentina actitud.

Hasta ese instante ella no había derramado ninguna lágrima , tal vez quería aparentar fortaleza ante sí misma, pero ahora...al verlo otra vez, al sentir su aroma, al tocarlo, todo se derrumbó. ¿Cómo era posible que el amarlo le genere tanto sufrimiento?.

El vacío que dejó en su vida cuando la abandonó durante tantos años siempre la carcomía por dentro, pero varias veces le había consolado el simple hecho se saber que él tenía una misión cuyo fin era proteger el bien de la aldea y de su familia.

Ahora lo tenía tan cerca, podía demostrarle cuanto lo había extrañado, pero bastaron algunos segundos para que la realidad la devolviera a la tierra y todo lo acontecido últimamente retornara a su cabeza de golpe. Una descarga recorrió su brazo izquierdo dirigiendo todo el chakra acumulado en su mano dispuesta a liberarlo de golpe a quién le causaba dicha agonía.

* * *

一 ¡¿Ella le fue a preguntar eso?!

La sorpresa en la cara de Sakura y el tono de su voz llamó la atención de todas las personas que transitaban a su alrededor.

De repente su vista se obnubiló, sus pies dejaban de sostenerla con firmeza al mismo tiempo que sentía como su conciencia se desvanecía de a poco.

一 ¡Sakura! ¿Te encuentras bien? 一Kakashi de inmediato la sostuvo sujetandola con ambos brazos por su espalda y cintura. De cerca la notaba algo pálida y por la manera en la que estaba sosteniéndola pudo percibir que también estaba muy delgada.

一 S-Si Sensei... gracias 一 después de sentir su cuerpo en contacto con las manos de Kakashi, se sintió apenada, un ligero rubor adorno su perlada piel, pero rápidamente puso todo su esfuerzo para recobrar su postura y dejar de importunar al peli plata.

Kakashi sosteniendola por sus hombros, la llevó hasta la banca más cercana para que así pudiera descansar.

Sakura permanecía cabizbaja, él podía notar toda la preocupación que le había causado la noticia y mentalmente se recriminaba por habérsela dicho tan a la ligera.

一Lo intento ¿sabe?一finalmente la kunoichi rompió el silencio一desde el momento que supe que existía no hice más que vivir por ella. Contaba los días para verla por primera vez, la acariciaba en mi vientre todas las noches mientras solía cantarle para que reconociera mi voz.一la voz de Sakura sonaba entrecortada. Kakashi no la había visto así desde la vez que intento hacer recapacitar a Sasuke antes de su pelea con Naruto.

一Sensei, no quiero perderla. Es mi culpa, debí contarle todo, confiar en ella, yo debí...

一No es tan fácil Sakura, Sarada parece ser muy dura con su juicio así que enterarse de repente sobre todo eso lo único que iba a generar era un odio hacia Sasuke一tras decir esto la vió temblar ligeramente así que tomó sus delicadas manos entre las suyas, tratando de brindarle apoyo, permaneciendo así por algunos minutos.

一Él no quería que Sarada se vincule con la sombra que cubre su pasado. Recuerdo que estaba feliz cuando supo que era una niña, pero la razón tras ese sentimiento me llenó de melancolía. "No quiero que se parezca a mi". Eso fue lo que me dijo, aunque es irónico porque ella es su viva imagen 一una imperceptible sonrisa acompaño la ultima frase 一Sasuke-kun suele ser injusto consigo mismo, sé que siente que su labor por la aldea no basta y que nunca merecerá el perdón que necesita para vivir plenamente . Por eso pone su vida en riesgo...una y otra vez.

一Ya veo. Así que continúa llevando esa carga en los hombros, debí suponerlo. Pero aislar a su hija de toda la verdad por tanto tiempo...¿sabía las consecuencias que eso traería?.Y que sucederá cuando descubra lo de Itachi, Madara...Óbito一con pesar mencionó el último nombre recordando a aquel amigo que había sido presa del odio durante mucho tiempo一. Tal vez sienta desprecio no sólo hacia su padre sino hacia todo su clan.

一Es por eso que debo estar con ella y hacer lo posible para aminorar todos los conflictos que sienta 一Sakura notó que sus manos aún permanecían unidas a las de su sensei, no le incomodaba estar en esa posición, sin embargo decidió retirarse para ir en busca de su hija.

一Sé que hizo lo mejor para manejar la situación con mi hija Kakashi sensei, se lo agradezco mucho一Sakura se puso de pie mientras se despedía cordialmente.

一Tal vez solo te inquieté sin motivo. Debes estar tranquila seguramente Sasuke está en este momento solucionando todo一 su voz sonaba firme pero sabía que se estaba repitiendo la misma escena que había compartido con ella hace tanto años en la azotea del hospital, nuevamente la trataba de consolar diciéndole que todo estaría bien cuando en realidad no estaba seguro si las cosas se solucionarían con tan solo una plática.

* * *

一¿A qué viene todo esto?一Sasuke aun sostenía a su hija del brazo, no esperaba que ella intentase atacarlo. La respiración de Sarada era frenética, aun mantenía los puños cerrados con fuerza, pero lo que más capturaba su atención era el Sharingan de dos aspas que entre sus lagrimas brillaban ...

一¿Porqué?...¿Por qué siempre encuentras la manera de lastimarme? 一entre sollozos Sarada recriminaba a su padre liberando el peso que sentía en su garganta desde que lo vió.

Un dolor indescriptible se apoderó de todo su ser, ella podía desarmarlo con solo palabras, herirlo como nadie mas podía y no necesitaba ser un genio para percatarse de que su hija una vez más trataba de encontrar alguna explicación para sucesos de los que él habia sido protagonista.

Sasuke soltó con delicadeza el brazo de la niña, flexionó sus piernas para ponerse a su altura y seguido de un largo suspiro finalmente se decidió a contestar.

一Al parecer sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, esa es mi mayor habilidad. 一 ella percibió culpa e ironía en aquella respuesta, que sin duda no era la que estaba esperando. Alguna frase tajante con la que le podría fin a la discusión, habría sido mas propia de él, se preguntaba si algún día iba a lograr ver a través de su padre y así entenderlo de una vez por todas. La mano de Sasuke se extendió hacia la frente de la niña, retirando los cabellos que se deslizaban por su rostro para después limpiar los restos de lágrimas que caía mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con su pulgar 一Sarada...

一Me mantuviste alejada todo este tiempo, para protegerme de una verdad que creíste yo no podía manejar ¿me equivoco? 一 Sarada ahora carecía de expresión alguna, después de escucharlo todos sus sentimientos de ira se habían esfumado, un adormecimiento se apoderaba de mente mientras sus ojos recobraban el color ónix que le había heredado y con la mirada perdida respondíó ante el último gesto de su padre 一Papá...sé sobre tu deserción.

Sasuke cerró los ojos sintiendo como sus errores nuevamente lo aprisionaban para hacerle notar que sin importar todos los años que habían pasado tendría que seguir lidiando con la responsabilidad de los mismos, pero lo que más molestia le causaba era que había arrastrado a su hija a pasar por el mismo suplicio aun cuando era ella la persona que mas debía proteger en el mundo.

一No tienes porque cargar con el peso de mis acciones, no hay nada que vincule tu futuro con lo que yo hice. El que haya perdido mi camino no debe condicionar quien eres. Toda tu vida creciste viendo la espalda de alguien más, incluso tu sueño es el mismo que él solía tener así que debes continúar siguiendo sus pasos. 一.Sasuke recobró su tono frío y se puso de pie mientras aún mantenía la mirada fija en la Uchiha.

"Eso es todo lo que dirás ¿cierto?. Sin importar cuanto pregunte, cuanto intente afrontar la realidad, seguirás poniendo esta barrera entre los dos"

Su semblante lucía impasible, sin embargo en su interior las palabras de Sasuke hicieron que ella decidiese no continuar con más preguntas. De alguna manera iba a intentar hacer lo que Sasuke quería hacer con ella desde que había desaparecido hace 12 años...cortar un vínculo.

一Entiendo es algo que ahora no tiene importancia, yo...tal vez actué exageradamente, intenté lastimarte pero no era mi intención perder el control, es solo que...no esperaba verte tan pronto, lo siento.

一No tienes porque disculparte. Soy yo el que te pone problemas que no te incumben.

Sarada bufó mentalmente ante sus palabras y dió gracias haber pasado varias horas con cierto rubio, pues había encontrado el momento perfecto para poner en práctica aquel gesto falso que la hacía enfadar de sobre manera.

一Mamá nos está esperando, ya es un poco tarde一Sasuke se extrañó por el repentino cambio de parecer de su hija y por la rapidez con la que se resolvió el conflicto presentía que no había actuado la manera más apropiado a pesar de que ahora su hija ahora llevaba una modesta sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba su mano para instarlo a dirigirse de vuelta a su hogar.

* * *

**Si lo sé me tarde muchisimo en actualizar lo lamento, este cap sufrio varios cambios, como se trata de mi primer fic me cuesta un poquito seguir con el ritmo de redacción y actualizacion, pero intentare subir el próximo capítulo estr domingo.**

**A partir de este punto es donde empezaré a exponer el triangulo amoroso, estoy emocionada con ello y me encantaría seguir leyendo sus comentarios al respecto.**

**En respuesta a**

***Adri-ojosama: Gracias por estar a la espectativa, aun tengo varias sorpresas respecto a Kakashi. Saludos**

***Karen Urquiola: Jajaj esa Saku...todos sabemos que es desinhibida internamente cuando se trata del Emo vengador y sobre el chidori solo direque Kakashi "_c mamo"_ xD. Un abrazo**

***ChiChi-San34: Jajaj los celos de Sasuke, creeme de eso habrá de sobra mas adelante.**

***dickori5: Ya llegará el momento donde el Kakas sea inoportuno xD. Saludos.**

**Mil gracias a TODOS por su apoyo, de veras!**


	5. Capítulo 5

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishidrogas._

Capítulo 5

**Entre reglamentos e interrupciones**

* * *

El viento soplaba con fuerza sobre sus rostros y manos se tomaban con confianza para mantenerse más estables. Su corazón palpitaba con rapidez y la emoción de llegar a ser descubiertos se hacía presente, sin embargo nunca había experimentado esa sensación de libertad que le brindaba ese momento. Claramente hace mucho tiempo hubiera repudiado a cualquiera que intentase hacer aquel acto, así que resultaba irónico que esa pequeña travesura fuese la que finalmente le otorgarse plena claridad a sus vastas dubitativas.

Se había encontrado con su amigo esa mañana cuando salía de su casa, después de una charla breve con su madre donde solamente hablaron de la deserción de Sakuke -porque obviamente no les dijo que estaba enterada de todos sus demás crímenes- Sarada pensó en dejar de lado ese tema y buscar forjar su propio destino, el único inconveniente era que no tenía idea alguna sobre cómo debía empezar. Con las dudas aún presentes en su mente Mitsuki llegó de impreviso a brindarle su compañía, y con el pasar de las horas terminaron en el techo del tren de Konoha buscando según Mitsuki encontrar su camino así como él lo había hallado hace tiempo y aunque no consideraba que Boruto también llegaria a ser su "sol" como lo era para su compañero, había accedido a su sugerencia.

一 Bajemos antes de que el conductor se dé cuenta一 Mitsuki interrumpió sus pensamientos y ella notó que sus manos se mantenían entrelazadas por lo que la soltó de inmediato.

一Es cierto, la velocidad ya empezó a reducir一 respondió con una sonrisa para después dar un salto hacia un lado seguida por Mitsuki.

一¿Pudiste hallarlo?

一Dijiste que encontraría mi camino, pues no te equivocaste así que gracias. 一dijo aún sin verlo, sin embargo de repente detuvo su caminar y lo tomó del brazo para después dirigirle una mirada seria 一eso no significa que se volverá a repetir, así que ni se te ocurra decirle de esto a alguien一tras unos segundos soltó una pequeña risa y lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro一estoy bromeando pero tu expresión no cambia, Boruto suele intimidarse con mayor facilidad.

El brillo en sus ojos era hermoso, no lo había visto de esa manera. A pesar de también ser su compañera ¿Era diferente a Boruto? En definitiva no lo veía como a él. Ella no era cálida, no la veía como a un sol que podía guiarlo. No, ella era un misterio, como un magneto que ejerce una fuerza que atrae con insistencia sin importar cuánto tratase de evitarlo.

一Toma, esto es tuyo一ella no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de sus lentes hasta ese momento, recordó haberlos olvidado sobre un tronco cuando se reencontró con Sasuke.

一Cómo los...

一No importa, póntelos te vez mejor con ellos.一ella se sonrojo ante su comentario, no le gustaba estar en esa posición así que se los arrebató para después continuar caminar a paso más presurado.

* * *

一¿Y cuándo planean regresar?一a Sakura le tomó de sorpresa la noticia de Sasuke, sobre todo porque hace tan solo un día había surgido un problema con su hija y supuso que ahora más que nunca él desearía quedarse a pasar más tiempo con ella.

一Tal vez en una semana, debo recoger información del Kasekage y tomará algo de tiempo.

一Ya veo...entonces tendré todo listo para tu partida y hablaré con Hinata para que no se preocupe por Boruto一 después de responderle giró su rostro desciando su mirada hacia la ventana mientras apoyaba su mejilla en su mano derecha no lucía molesta pero aun le inquietaba lo que sucedería si Sarada se llegaba a dar cuenta de más sucesos por terceras personas.

一Ya hablamos de esto anoche一llamó su atención一 mientras más sepa su juicio se verá nublado, no podrá manejarlo.

一Entiendo Sasuke-Kun pero lo que haces ahora es alejarte, si afrontaras de una vez todo esto, le evitarías disgustos en el futuro一 esta vez Sakura se puso de pie apoyando ambas manos en su escritorio.

一Llegará el tiempo indicado, no te agobies con eso Sakura, no quiero presionarla, confía en mí一 Sasuke rodeo el mueble que los separaba, no le gustaba preocupar a su esposa. Atrajo su cuerpo hacia él envolviéndola en un abrazo mientras colocaba su mentón sobre la cabellera de la peli rosa, ésta correspondió colocando sus brazos alrededor de su torso.

一¿No interrumpo nada verdad?

一¿Ino, qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?一ambos se separaron de inmediato, mientras el Uchiha fruncía el ceño.

一Te estaba buscando, toqué dos veces pero nadie respondió, así que entré. Es una sorpresa encontrar a Sasuke- Kun en tu oficina…sobre todo tan temprano一 con un guiño Ino le hacía recuerdo a su amiga la vez que los había encontrado a media noche en una situación aún más comprometedora. Sakura no sabía cómo responder ante aquella insinuación por lo que solo movía sus manos de una lado a otro con nerviosismo mientras trataba de refutar con balbuceos inentendibles.

一En fin, no interrumpo más. Sai menciono que debíamos hablar sobre un asunto pero puedo esperar a tu horario libre, nos vemos luego frentona, adiós Sasuke-Kun一evitando una risilla Ino salió de inmediato dejando un incómodo ambiente.

一Lo olvidé, tenía que hablar con ella sobre Inojin y Sarada será mejor que la siga, después de eso tengo que resolver una cuestión muy importante así que es probable que llegue tarde y no pueda hacer la cena, pero no te preocupes prepararé lo que necesites para tu viaje mañana al amanecer, nos vemos en casa Sasuke-Kun.一dió media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando de pronto su esposo la tomó bruscamente del brazo para estampar sus labios contra los suyos en un profundo beso, dejando a Sakura perpleja.

* * *

一Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso.

一Le prometo que me esforzaré, haré todo lo que me pida, por favor tiene que ayudarme Rokudaime-sama一 inclinándose hacia adelante haciendo una reverencia Sarada se ponía más insistente.

一Veras…ya no hago ese tipo de cosas一Kakashi se sentía acorralado ante esa situación, nuevamente interrumpían su descanso, la misma niña, diferente petición. Deseaba no haber dejado sus vacaciones en ese hotel cerca de las aguas termales.

一De que habla no está tan viejo, hasta podría ser mi padre 一definitivamente pasar un día con Inojin tenía sus consecuencias, de pronto decía todo lo que pensaba sin medir consecuencias 一No fue mi intención…quise decir…sigue siendo un gran ninja y usted podría…

一Ya tienes un sensei, no es correcto que busques a alguien más, es un compromiso muy grande para mi Sarada一 con una imperceptible sonrisa Kakashi planeaba dar por terminada la conversación mientras retrocedía para entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta.

一¡¿Si logro quitarle el cascabel lo hará?!

El ex ninja copia recordó haber sido sensor de su examen de graduación de la academia, supuso que si bien Sarada había mejorado sus habilidades no podría conseguir uno de los cascabeles si él se ponía más serio, de todos modos conocía las habilidades de sus padres y ella en cierto modo era idéntica a ellos. Si fracasaba, entonces lograría zafarse del problema sin tener que dar la explicación de:

_"No te quiero entrenar porque quiero terminar de leer mi Icha Icha Tactics a gusto y porque los únicos estudiantes que tuve se fueron con los Sannin así que seguramente harás lo mismo algún día o intentarás matarme con una técnica que yo te enseñe así como tu padre lo…"_

一 5 en punto, campo de entrenamiento número 43一 dijo finalmente resoplando casi obligado para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

一¡Shannaro!一Sarada casi podía celebrar su victoria.

* * *

Sus pasos se hacían más lentos, estaba agotada ya era un poco tarde y Sakura había quedado satisfecha con los avances que presentaba una de sus pacientes, la rehabilitación después de esa extraña enfermedad parecía por fin dar resultados. Aunque era inusual ir hasta su casa para brindarle atención lo había hecho sin dudar debido a que se trataba de una kunoichi con la que había trabajado estrechamente en la última gran guerra.

De camino a su hogar logró visualizar a la presencia de una silueta muy conocida sentada en una roca con la vista perdida en el atardecer.

一¡Sensei! 一la voz de Sakura alertó al peli plata, no esperaba verla por ese lugar y a esa hora. Ella se acercó hasta su posición y se puso frente a él parecía muy animada

一Quiero agradecerle otra vez, anoche Sarada y Sasuke-Kun pudieron hablar sobre ese asunto, ella aparentaba estar calmada y escuchó atentamente cuando le expliqué la situación , creo que gran parte de ello se debe a su intervención.

一Es una buena noticia.一Kakashi parecía sincero, sin embargo un problema más parecía ocupar sus pensamientos 一 debo decirte algo Sakura, desde mañana entrenaré personalmente a Sarada.

一¿Qué? Pero si usted es el sensei más flojo que...一de inmediato Sakura llevo ambas manos a su boca arrepentida de soltar las últimas palabras一este...digo...¿Qué lo animó Kakashi-sens

ei?一 trato de disimular su impertinencia.

一No estoy muy seguro de esto, no creo ser la persona indicada pero un trato es un trato一añadió con una sonrisa 一 además que no se te olvide que soy el sexto Hokage Sa-ku-ra一 dijo su nombre casi arrastrando las palabras.

一Lady Tsunade es la única Hokage que aún no luce como un viejito acabado 一con una pícara mirada trato de provocar a su antiguo maestro.

Kakashi puso el cascabel que le quedaba frente a los ojos de Sakura y los agitó, haciéndole recuerdo la primera vez que fracasó en su intento de quitárselos.

一¿Está bromeando cierto? Podría hacerlo con los ojos vendados.一La actitud altanera de su antigua alumna hizo que retrocediera adoptando una posición de pelea, retando así al la kunoichi.一Usted lo quiso, luego no se queje si sale lastimado.

一Descuida Sakura yo no soy quien cae fácilmente en un básico genjutsu y termina gritando.一golpe bajo, él había decidido jugar con recuerdos de su época de gennin lo que la hizo enfurecer.

Atacó primero con una serie de golpes que estaban cerca de rosar a Kakashi y de ser así estaría en problemas. El sabía que una pelea a corta distancia contra ella era peligroso así que intentaba mantenerla lejos con su estilo de tierra pero ella rompía con facilidad los muros que creaba, no tuvo más remedio que usar su estilo de fuego el cual la nija médico evadió con un jutsu de sustitución para aparecer justo arriba de su ex sensei con una patada, Kakashi sintió alivio al esquivarla porque inmediatamente el talón de Sakura impacto con el suelo se formó un cráter de tamaño considerable. Nuevamente la peli rosa procedió con taijutsu logrando que éste cayera.Se acercó hacia él para quitarle rápidamente el cascabel y cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos éste desapareció al igual que el clon que yacía en el suelo. Un kunai se posó sobre su cuello, mientras a su espalda escucho su voz.

一Vigésima quinta regla shinobi, un ninja debe...一antes de que terminase su frase Sakura enredó su pie izquierdo en el pie derecho de Kakashi mientras que gracias a su fuerza sin ningún problema le arrebató de las manos el arma y con un movimiento ágil logró derribarlo con todo su cuerpo cayendo encima de él y ahora ella con el kunai sobre su rostro.

一Un ninja debe predecir el movimiento de su enemigo y preparar un contraataque certero. Las habilidades de un shinobi se miden por la cantidad de tiempo que tarda en leer el estilo de pelea del adversario y la facilidad con la que utiliza ese conocimiento en su contra一 la manera en la que recitó perfectamente ese párrafo no sorprendió al antiguo usuario del Sharingan, sin embargo la forma con la que podía dominar la situación de imprevisto le resultaba enigmático. Estaba orgulloso de ella.

Con una sonrisa autosuficiente Sakura soltó el kunai a un lado mientras con su otra mano le enseñaba el pequeño cascabel en señal de triunfo sin percatarse aún de la presencia a varios metros de un hombre confundido por la imagen que lograba divisar a la distancia.

* * *

**Nuevamente tarde un montón en actualizar pero estas son semanas fueron un horror.**

**Mi país atraviesa una serie de conflictos que me afectaron personalmente por dos razones muy importantes.**

**Debido a algunas manifestaciones y por la perdida de clases mi facultad hizo reprogramación de exámenes finales así que estaré más ocupada y estresada hasta diciembre. :'(**

**Y la más trágica noticia es ésta. No se si muchos están enterados del espectáculo en vivo de Naruto en Japón, resulta que participé en un concurso para ganar las entradas y poder asistir a ese teatro para disfrutar de la presentación y que creen, si gané dicho concurso, sin embargo los trámites de mi pasaporte quedaron suspendidos por el motivo que ya expliqué. La función era el 21 de noviembre así que no tuve más remedio que contestar el correo pidiendo disculpas y negando mi asistencia, no se imaginan lo emocionada que estaba y al final del día termine con rabia y la tristeza. Tenia tantas ganas de conocer a Ryuji Sato en persona que ahora me siento devastada.**

**En fin, gracias por leer hasta acá necesitaba desahogarme****. Por cierto, olvidé decir que actualicé la portada de este fic, no soy buena editando y me tarde un montón, ¿les gustó? Espero que si :')**

**_*En respuesta a_**

**_Prics 17: Tienes razón el KakaSaku pudo quedar como un muy buen final para ambos personajes. Mi Sarada...lo que le espera_ :**(

**Este cap va dedicado a mi hermosa amiga Lu quien me ayuda a sobrellevar mi _tristeza_ y a AndreaJH quien me dio ánimos para terminar este capítulo.**

**Una vez más infinitas gracias por seguir este fic, los leo en los comentarios besos y abrazos.**


	6. Capítulo 6

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Capítulo 6

**Un destino incierto**

* * *

一¿Po-Porqué de repente haces esto Sasuke-Kun?一Sakura trataba de mantener la respiración y no emitir algún sonido que pudiera comprometerla. Se aferró con fuerza al sillón apretandolo con fuerza para controlar sus emociones. Sasuke repartía besos por su cuello mientras acariciaba el muslo derecho de la kunoichi.

一Déjame oírte, pasarán varios días hasta que regrese.

La pierna de Sasuke comenzó a hacer presión sobre la intimidad de la kunoichi, mientras empezaba a desprenderse de aquel atuendo rojo que tanto le gustaba. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento vano de esconder sus gestos que demandaban más placer.

Cuando por fin logró quitarle la prenda dejando a la vista su abdomen totalmente descubierto se separó un poco para darle más atención a éste, besándola hasta llegar a su ombligo donde introdujo su lengua consiguiendo un gemido ahogado de la peli rosa. Satisfecho con ese acto empezaba a descender con su boca mientras al mismo apretaba uno de los senos de su esposa quien jadeaba al compás de los movimientos del ninja.

一Ka..Kakashi...

一¿Que dijiste?一tras detenerse abruptamente Sasuke dirigió una mirada confundida y algo enfurecida a Sakura

一Kakashi sensei vendrá a cenar...no tardará en llegar一 dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento en lo que volvía a arreglarse su ropa.一 Lo siento Sasuke-Kun pero es algo importante, quería que ambos hablasen sobre Sarada y lo invité a casa esta noche.

一Entiendo...一recobrando su tono serio Sasuke se se puso de pie dándole la espalda a Sakura pero de repente sintió como unos delicadas manos pasaban debajo de sus brazos para acomodarse en su pecho.

一Me encanta cuando te pones así ¿sabes?一Sakura apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Sasuke 一me recuerdas a las noches de nuestro viaje.

一Hmp 一Sasuke se mantuvo quieto por un instante mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, hasta que el timbre del departamento sonó sacando a a ambos de sus pensamientos.

一Mamá, Papá ya llegué一Sarada se quitaba sus sandalias y su equipo ninja dispuesta a continuar la relación con sus padres como si nada estuviese pasando.

一Bienvenida Sarada一 Sakura la recibió con cariño para después dirigirse a la cocina a terminar su labor antes interrumpida por su esposo.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, ninguno de los dos sabía que debería hacer en ese momento.

一Sakura me dijo que comenzarás a entrenar con Kakashi

一¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabe? 一respondió sorprendida一 Iba a decírselos ahora, no creo que tengan inconvenientes ¿cierto?. Hablaré con Konohamaru-sensei para pedirle su autorización.

一Yo lo haré, mañana le comunicare que Kakashi se hará cargo de tu progreso y también que busque un reemplazo para el equipo siete por unos días, si llegan a tener misiones.

一No lo entiendo papá, ¿Porqué van a reemplazarme? Puedo ir con el Rokudaime-sama después de las misiones.

一No es por eso, llevaré conmigo a Boruto por un tiempo a Sunagakure continuaré con su entrenamiento mientras resuelvo un conflicto junto al Kasekage

Sarada quiso refutar contra su padre, pero simplemente no tenía argumentos en ese instante. Estaba feliz por su amigo, al menos a él le encantaría la idea de pasar tiempo con su sensei, y por lo que notaba a Sasuke también le gustaba pasar tiempo con el rubio.

一Suena a que ambos aprovecharemos bien el tiempo, me alegra mucho, así el equipo siete continuará mejorando一 dijo con una sonrisa algo exagerada.

一Creo que le dejarás las cosas fáciles a Kakashi, no hay mucho que el pueda enseñarte, a tu edad logras cosas que están fuera del alcance de un gennin.

Sasuke notó el comportamiento extraño de su hija desde que se reencontraron, entendía que no la había pasado bien al enterarse de cierto acto que él cometió hace años pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir afectando su futuro, deseaba que ella no dependiense de él o su clan por lo que alejarse un tiempo en lo que ella se enfocaba en su avance como ninja le había parecido la mejor opción

一No lo dices en serio. Comparada con el Séptimo no soy nada. Debo apresurarse si quiero alcanzarlo algún día, no tengo alternativa si no me esfuerzo ahora luego viviré con remordimientos.一Sarada desvió su mirada hacia el suelo mientras se repetía mentalmente que no debía desfallecer en su intento de ser Hokage.

Sasuke se sentía orgulloso de ella, sin duda ante sus ojos había heredado ese carácter decisivo de su madre. Tenia plena seguridad que aún sin la ayuda de Kakashi su hija lograría ser un ninja muy fuerte.

* * *

一Ya te dije que no tenía alternativa一 Inojin rodó los ojos mientras su madre aún seguía regañando lo por haberle mentido a Sai acerca de Sarada.

一Pudiste causar un confusión, no vuelvas a hacerlo Inojin 一Ino intentaba lucir una actitud intimidadante pero lejos de toda apariencia no podía permanecer enojada con su hijo por mucho tiempo.

一Dejemos ese tema por un rato Ino, de todas maneras ya se solucionó todo一interrumpió Sai con su actitud tan tranquila como siempre.

一¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres con eso? Cuando hablé con Sakura, dijo que Sarada no llego a dormir a su casa y en su nota claramente indicaba que se quedaría conmigo, así que entiendo que esté molesta porque lo que haga Inojin es mi responsabilidad.

一No creo que continúe molesta 一 dijo antes de sorber un poco del té que preparo su esposa.

一No te entiendo cariño

一Hoy la vi muy divertida con el Sexto. Si antes estaba preocupada o molesta creo que un poco de compañía y un acercamiento afectuoso e íntimo la hizo sentir mejor, o bueno eso decía en el libro que...

一¡¿Qué, qué?!一 el grito de Ino hizo sobre saltar a su hijo quien salio de inmediato de ese lugar porque sabía a la perfección que esa charla solo traería chismes entre su madre y sus amigas a las cuales contactaria por teléfono en cuanto le sacase toda la información a su padre.

* * *

一Es una lastima que Kakashi-sensei no viniera hoy ¿no crees?一Sakura terminaba de lavar el servicio, mientras Sasuke los ordenaba en su lugar.

一Lo buscaré mañana antes de irme, aún me sorprende que quiera entrenar a alguien después de tanto tiempo.

一Lo mismo le dije, las responsabilidades no encajan mucho con él 一Sakura soltó una corta risa y luego suspiro con nostalgia 一 Recuerdo nuestras primeras misiones rango D , él pasaba más horas tras ese libro que prestandonos atención y en lo que tú y Naruto pasaban discutiendo yo terminaba haciendo gran parte del trabajo, ahora que lo pienso no me parecía muy justo一dijo formando un puchero y poniendo ambas manos un su cadera.

一No puedes quejarte, siempre que volteaba a verte parecías muy contenta.一Sasuke se acercaba peligrosamente a la kunoichi.

一¿Así que... volteabas a verme?一 Sakura jugueteó con sus dedos sobre la camisa del Uchiha cuando éste ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella.

一Tenía que asegurarme que no te acerques demasiado... eras una verdadera molestia一dijo casi en un susurro cerca de su oído, haciéndola estremecer con solo sentir su aliento en su cuello.

一Sasuke-Kun...

Sakura perdió su fuerza de voluntad en cuanto el azabache posó su mano en su espalda baja, para después apropiarse de sus labios con posesión. Levantó su pierna rozando la cadera del ninja, entendiendo el mensaje Sasuke la levantó con fuerza sosteniéndola por la cintura mientras ella cruzaba sus piernas alrededor de Sasuke. Ninguno dijo nada más, ambos sabían que esa sería otra larga noche.

* * *

Sarada se escapó por la ventana de su habitación en cuanto terminó su cena. Ya había decidido mantener distancia con sus padres, en especial de Sasuke pero el hecho de que él decidiese llevarse a Boruto a una de sus misiones no podía generarle más tristeza de la que ya llevaba consigo.

Era en efecto un poco tarde, las luces iluminaban vagamente las calles de Konoha , la brisa nocturna acompañaba su andar y su mirada concentrada en su pies no le permitió darse cuenta el momento en el que alguien la tomó del brazo.

一Qué es lo que te ocu...一sorprendida de verlo acomodó sus lentes dispuesta seguir su camino一Ah...eres tú

一¿Solo eso dirás?Bueno después de todo te fuiste sin decir nada esa noche.

Me metiste en un problema. Tal vez me quiten algún video juego por tu culpa.

一Hmp一 Sarada deshizo el agarre de manera brusca一¿Porqué tendría que importarme eso? Solo es un juego de niños, deberías entrenar en lugar de perder el tiempo.

一¿Te han dicho que eres insoportable a veces?一 dijo mirandola con reproche.

Sarada dió media vuelta intentando alejarse del rubio. Pero él la alcanzó poniéndose a su lado para caminar junto a ella.

一Bueno imagino que te lo dicen a seguido. En fin ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí?

一No es de tu incumbencia

一Ahí está otra vez, realmente estrés muy...

一Vine a buscar herramientas ninja para mi entrenamiento. ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

一No quería oír pláticas de mujeres一 respondió encogiendo los hombros 一No encontrarás lugares que atiendan a esta hora. ¿Porqué no mejor realizas tu compra mañana?

一Debo estar antes del amanecer en el campo de entrenamiento, por lo que no tendré tiempo para ir a buscarlas一 contestó secamente

一Vaya, le das mucha importancia a tu deber como gennin. ¿Si sabes que no hay amenazas verdad? Es una época de paz, los ninja ya no son tan necesarios.

一¿Y porqué entraste a la academia?

一Me gusta mi ninjutsu, tradicion familiar y porque se supone que algún día seré líder de mi clan.

一¿No estas cansado que seguir algo que te imponen? O de lo que implica tu apellido.一Sarada se detuvo en interrogó curiosa sobre lo que podría responderle el pálido.

一No veo porqué, no me molesta el camino que elegí. Además no siento que sea una carga, eso depende de como actúes en función a una responsabilidad. ¿Si solo piensas en ti que sentido tiene pertenecer a un clan? Quieras o no eres parte de un grupo de personas afines que resguardan jutsus secretos con un objetivo en común, proteger la aldea.

O bueno, lo digo por Shikadai y ChouChou porque tu clan esta casi extinto.一dijo esto último esbozando su típico gesto.

一Quisiera golpearte...desde hace días.一Sarada suspiró mientras intentaba relajarse一 pero siento que debo guardar mi ganas para cuando llegues a mi límite, así podría disfrutarlo más.

一Eres algo aterradora一 Inojin espetó manteniendo su asonrisa.

* * *

Después de coordinar con Konohamaru los días de entrenamiento de la Uchiha, Kakashi llego a su casa cansado por su travesía y aún con las dudas rondando en su mente.

Esa tarde, antes de la prueba de Sarada la había estado observandola practicar, escondido en la rama alta de un árbol. Estaba seguro que sería una kunoichi que destacaría en unos años, así que no veía la necesidad de interrumpir su retiro del camino shinobi para asesorarla personalmente por lo que iba a terminar con aquella prueba del cascabel a la brevedad y continuaría con su lectura en un cómodo lugar.

Sin embargo se detuvo un instante fijando su atención al Sharingan de dos aspas que ahora poseía. Esa mirada trajo consigo recuerdos dolorosos, era la misma mirada que tenía su preciado alumno hace años, una mirada llena de tristeza y ...odio.

¿Porqué? ¿Por qué tenía ese presentimiento? Por mucho tiempo se reprochó el no haber puesto atención a Sasuke cuando el atravesó un tormento a causa de Itachi, siempre pensó que pudo haberlo detenido cuando aún era un niño y ahora la situación volvia a repetirse.

Resignado por el enorme compromiso que la decision que estaba por tomar representaba emitió un largo suspiro mientras pensaba que esta vez no estaría dispuesto a permitir que fantasmas del pasado volvieran a hacerse presentes, haría todo lo que pudiese para evitar que Sarada sea consumida por la maldición que arrastró a cada miembro de su clan y el otorgarle el cascabel tras una "prueba justa" seria el primer paso en su intento de ayudarla a cambiar su destino.

* * *

**Y buenos acá esta el capítulo de la semana. Esta vez no tardé tanto XD *le tiran tomates* quiero decir que a diferencia de otros capítulos este lo escribí sin hacer un previo borrador así que disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía o sintaxis pero mis exámenes están matandome y encuentro poco tiempo para redactar.**

**De todos forma me divertí escribiéndolo. (Soy pésima con el lemmon así que no creo que lo escriba en un futuro)**

**_En repuesta a:_**

**_*ChiChi-San 34 : Uff si, Sasuke en ese modo es tan asdgfh. Pero desaparecerá por un rato así que aqui es domde entra Kakashi, espero te continúe gustando la historias !Gracias por el apoyo!._**

**Dudas, preguntas o sugerencias en los comentarios ;)**

Tengan un lindo día :3


End file.
